


【哈德/伏德】Eternal night

by RaeHoward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeHoward/pseuds/RaeHoward
Summary: 无魔法AU 狗血的伏哈德大三角  文章含有性暗示及少量非自愿性行为描写注意
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	【哈德/伏德】Eternal night

阴暗的下水道是罪恶的发源地，地面上的城市越是光鲜亮丽，地表下纵横交错的下水道越是肮脏黑暗，苔藓在石壁上恣意攀爬，尘埃在洞口透进来的微弱光线中起舞，看不出颜色的污水从石缝中滴滴答答地砸在石板上，通道一眼望不见尽头，是一个吞噬一切的黑洞。  
这里是最不堪的下水道，这是块被世界遗忘和抛弃的地方，是世间所有污秽物的聚集地，没有人会想到这里会住着人——汤姆·里德尔住在这。  
与其说是住，不如说是像找到了一个蟹壳一样暂时暂居，他曾经是个在政界呼风唤雨的贵族，女王召集他的时候会让人给他准备红色天鹅绒的坐垫，他西装革履，踏着骄傲的步伐走进王宫，那里真皮沙发是深棕色的，水晶灯是亮金色的，红酒杯闪耀着血色的光芒，光滑的大理石地板能反射出女孩们漂亮的裙摆，不像这里——这里的一切都阴暗的没有颜色。  
里德尔刚来到这里时一直皱着眉头，一天二十四小时就没怎么松开过，这里有着很多密室，都是以前那些罪大恶极的逃犯遗留下来的，他们在这里躲藏，狂欢，杀人，无恶不作。里德尔进入其中一个密室时甚至能闻见里面隐隐约约的腐尸味。  
里德尔并非没有其他的地方来进行他的计划，瞒过那些愚笨的警察轻而易举，他们没有命令完全不敢进入里德尔的宅邸，但他要保证自己的计划天衣无缝，他并不认为宅邸是个可以用来实行计划的绝对安全的地方，他缜密的心思及得力的部下贝拉克里特斯都告诉他法律盲区的下水道更适合—将死者抛入流动着的污水中，尸体会通过一层层铁丝过滤器和搅碎机，直至成为一堆看不出颜色肉沫而被冲进泰晤士河中再也消失不见。  
现在女王已经有些怀疑他了，其实基本所有贵族都知道里德尔在暗地里搞什么勾当，他有一个笼罩着地上地下的庞大的势力网，有很多甘愿为他效劳的奴仆——他们被称为食死徒，里德尔也经常以伏地魔的身份出席地下黑市的很多活动，他是地下黑市的王，所有人都明白这点。  
但他们没有证据，里德尔像一个传奇，他的名字所有人都避讳不及，他们叫他神秘人，叫他黑魔王，有人曾想抓住他的把柄好在女王面前揭发他，但完全没有证据，根本没有人找得到证据，这很恐怖——他们知道这些都是里德尔干的但他们一点证据和痕迹都找不到，所有深入调查的侦探和贵族都会被悄悄处理掉，也没有人找得到那些尸骨，他们也许被灌进了某个正在施工的高楼的水泥柱里，也许成为了鲨鱼的饱腹之餐，也许成了野花的肥料。没有人找得到证据，但他也有失算的时候——比如说他的小前男友，德拉科·马尔福，那个马尔福家的金发男孩，曾和他一起出席过好几次地下活动，而现在，却和他的宿敌，波特家的混小子走在了一起。  
他原本无权干涉他，他们已经分手很久了——就在他知道他的父亲当年的入狱是因为里德尔的暗中操作后，他们大吵了一架，德拉科指着鼻子用他的尖牙利嘴斥责他过分的控制欲和让人无法喘息的占有欲，里德尔眼睛腥红的可怕，不等他继续骂骂咧咧地说完里德尔就把德拉科压在床上粗暴地亲吻，唇舌相碰，他像野兽一般撕咬着德拉科的双唇，满地衣服的狼藉，他草草地扩张后一寸寸地将自己的性器推入德拉科的身体中，德拉科捶打他的后背，哭喊着，痛的无法呼吸，泪水混着唾液打湿了枕头，但他不在乎，只是一遍遍不断的索取着，空气里满是淫靡的气息，德拉科在他的怀里抽泣着泄了一次又一次，用指甲在里德尔光洁的后背张留下了许多红色的抓痕，最后昏睡了过去，里德尔只是羽毛般轻轻地吻着他哭的红肿的双眼，清理过后揽着他的肩膀睡了过去，第二天醒来后床边就不出意外地空了，德拉科走的时候甚至没有帮他带上门，风猎猎地从门缝中灌进来。  
听新闻说他上个月他和哈利·波特走在了一起，那个扬名世界的天才名侦探——这听起来像个童话故事——他知道是德拉科告诉波特很多关于食死徒聚会的消息，否则他们在地下黑市的活动不会三番两次被警察打扰，对方甚至有一次差点将他们一网打尽。  
那个叫哈利·波特的男孩是个难缠的家伙，里德尔不止一次在公开会议上对他的部下提过这件事，他们曾经在一个学校里上学，波特在二年级时就开始怀疑这个四年级的学长在学校里进行拉拢势力和做可怖的活体实验等罪恶的勾当，到处收集证据，但毫无头绪，连毕业后也一直在暗中调查他，企图从找到一丝裂缝，德拉科就是那条裂缝。  
食死徒们不得不到处转移聚会地点，里德尔曾经不止一次在公共场合遇到过那个被女王十分看重的名侦探，也曾经暗地里警告过他别再来找食死徒的麻烦——如果他不想尸骨无存的话。但哈利·波特对他的威胁不屑一顾，一直致力于寻找他的罪证，尤其在他的父母死于食死徒之手后。  
里德尔毫不怀疑波特答应同那个不讨人喜欢的金发男孩在一起的原因只是因为他拥有很多食死徒的内部消息，据他在校的了解他们刚入学时就成为了死对头，况且三年级时德拉科就和里德尔公布了恋情，死对头成为了自己的仇敌的爱人，谁会对自己的敌人动心思呢——波特只是在利用德拉科。  
但他对此十分愤恨，他认为德拉科是他的男孩，只能是他的男孩，他的过去，现在，未来，都属于他一个人，他的每一寸肌肤，每一跟金发，每一次呼吸都是他的所有物，他和他接过吻上过床，而波特——他肯定连德拉科的手都没碰过。  
里德尔是上星期搬到下水道的，在他来到这里之前小矮星彼得已经将这里完全打扫看一遍，也布置了一些简单的家具，虽然看上去十分简陋，但那些木制家具却意外的结实，里德尔忍着奇怪的臭味坐到了一把木椅上，小矮星开始喷空气清新剂，空气中难闻的味道才开始渐渐散去。尽管这样，贝拉克里特斯来到这里时还是皱起了难看的眉。  
“老天，这里的气味实在是难以忍受，真是委屈您了，主人。”贝拉特里克斯用手指捏紧了鼻子，四处张望了一下。  
“勉强能接受就行，你知道，人最需要的就是适应。”里德尔翘起了二郎腿，他现在穿着一身休闲装，看上去跟普通的市民毫无区别，贝拉特里克斯似乎也是第一次见到他没穿正装的样子，愣了愣后才记得跪下。  
“主人说的没错，这都是为了我们伟大的计划。对了，主人您上次吩咐给多洛霍夫的任务，他——他再次失败了，波特实在是太狡猾了。”贝拉克里特斯单膝跪在木桌旁，小矮星已经整理完退出了密室，贝拉特里克斯小心翼翼地抬眸观察着里德尔的脸色，但密室的光线很不好，白炽灯忽明忽暗，里德尔的脸掩在一片阴影中。  
滴滴答答的水滴声在门外空洞的通道里回响着，老鼠被放大的吱吱声从很远的通道拐角处传来，白炽灯发出丝丝的声音，像野兽的上下咬齿在互相厮磨着。  
过了许久，就在贝拉特里克斯以为里德尔要发火时，坐在椅子上的男子只是淡淡地开口道：“我知道了，你们再盯紧些，至于多洛霍夫，待下次会议时再说。”  
贝拉特里克斯低头应允了一声，转而抬头想要说些什么，却在看见里德尔凝重的脸色后咽下了差点脱口而出的单词。  
“最近德拉科怎么样？”里德尔突然问道。  
贝拉克里特斯表情瞬间变得古怪起来，她低下了头，道：“他最近并不在波特旁边，似乎经常往政府跑。他可能是利用他自己的关系将他父亲保释出来——虽然这显然是无用功，谁都知道政府那些走狗都是一些顽固愚蠢的家伙。”  
里德尔突然阴恻恻地低笑了一下，空气仿佛突然凝结，压地人喘不过气，他突然站起来，居高临下地对低着头的贝拉特里克斯说道：“我需要一些东西......我想以你的能力应该拿到它们并不困难......”

今天的天气阴沉的可怕，铁块般的乌云越压越低，仿佛要吞噬整个伦敦，整片天空都是压抑的乌青色，空气潮湿又闷热，德拉科扯了扯自己的领带，快步走进了政府的大门，径直来到法律司长的办公室门口，曲起手指礼貌地叩了叩门。  
这已经是他这个月第四次来到法律司找司长了，前三次都是司长的秘书接见他的，德拉科实在是受够了那个浓妆艳抹的女人身上的劣质香水味，他这次来访并没有提前做通知，而是趁警卫昏昏欲睡的时候直接闯了进来，午睡时间走廊上空无一人，燥热的空气抓挠着他的心肺，不过这不重要，德拉科不相信这次那个法律司的老家伙还能找理由搪塞他。  
“进来——”从办公室内传出来了奥斯多夫油腻腻的声音，尽管德拉科真的发自内心恶心那个老家伙仿佛几百年没洗过的头发和满身肥肉——德拉科相信他身上简直可以榨出一加仑油——但为了得到资料馆的查阅证明，他不得不去讨好他。  
德拉科捏了捏口袋里揣着的一个包装精美的宝石盒，里面躺着一颗色泽极佳的沙弗莱石，是德拉科目前能拿出来的最好的宝石，原本是想当做哈利20岁的生日礼物而送给他的，结果现在这个美丽的宝石却要成为一个老混蛋的囊中之物。  
门被推开，德拉科深呼吸了一口气，忍着里面难闻的烟味走了进去，部门长奥多斯夫似乎早就预料到他会来，坐在落地窗前的真皮沙发上笑眯眯地看着他，玻璃茶几上的热茶氤氲着雾气。  
说真的，德拉科无法忍受他那恶心的笑容，但他咽下了想要呕吐的冲动，走到茶几旁朝奥斯多夫伸出了手，象征性地扯出一个礼貌的微笑：“司长先生，我是德拉科·马尔福——我想你应该知道我的来意，我已经和你的秘书交谈过三次了。”  
奥斯多夫仍然挂着那虚假的笑容，顶着大啤酒肚起身握住了德拉科那只白皙细长的手，不动声色地捏了捏，眼神却往德拉科脖颈处裸露在白衬衫外的肌肤瞟，娴熟地说着他那套烂透了的说辞：“很高兴见到你，马尔福先生，我的秘书小姐有跟我提过这件事，您应该选择相信政府——要知道，为了一个不确定的情报而去翻阅两年前的档案会占用政府的很多时间。”  
德拉科看着他脸上抖动的肥肉和捏着他的手有些恶寒和不悦，但他忍住了将这种情绪表现在脸上的冲动，将手从奥斯多夫的大手中间抽出，保持着自己迷人且得体的微笑，道：“我当然无条件地相信政府，但——毕竟这与政府的威信有关，我想法律部应该多加关注一些。”  
奥斯多夫也许轻笑了一声，也许没有，德拉科总觉得他像一个移动的巨大煤气罐，浑身上下都在发出瓦斯的臭气。他重新坐回沙发上，惬意地眯了眯眼，道：“现在这里没有别人，我认为我们不必这么拘谨，请坐吧，马尔福先生。”  
德拉科有些难为地站在原地，他并不是为要不要落座而纠结，只是实在找不到能搁的下他屁股的地方，奥斯多夫所坐的长沙发对面有两个中间隔了一张小茶桌的短沙发，但那上面堆满了各种文件和杂物，根本没有空地，而唯一能坐的地方在奥斯多夫的旁边，不知道是不是德拉科多想，他似乎还特意给他留了个空——比起坐在那个大煤气罐旁边，德拉科宁愿坐在冰凉的地板上。  
但他没得选择，只好硬着头皮挨着他坐下，不等奥斯多夫开口便抢先说道：“听说司长是个资深的宝石收藏家，我的远亲正好上星期从纽约给我带回来了一块的光泽度不错的沙弗莱石，我想您会喜欢它的。”  
德拉科将那个装着沙弗莱石的精美檀木宝石盒放到茶几上，盒身和玻璃面相撞发出清脆的一声，德拉科紧张地看着奥斯多夫不动声色地拿过盒子打开观察了一会，而后合上放进兜里，慢条斯理地说道：“我想只要保存的好，档案并不是很难找到。”  
悬在德拉科心里的石头终于砰的一声落了地，他长吁了一口气，不知道是因为紧张还是因为房间闷热的缘故，他额头上密布了一些小小的汗珠，喉咙也干渴异常。  
奥斯多夫从茶几上拿过瓷茶壶，又拿了个本来倒扣在桌面上的茶杯给他沏了杯热腾腾的红茶。原本德拉科还推辞说自己并不想喝热茶，但奥斯多夫坚持让他尝尝并解释这个比普通开水更能解渴，德拉科只好一口口抿了下去了一杯，意外地比他想象中合胃口，里面还有隐隐约约的肉桂香。  
德拉科将喝空的茶杯握在手里，心想继续待下去也没什么进展了，毕竟她第一步计划已经成功了——对方答应了他帮他查阅两年前的那份机密档案，他应该感到庆幸，他这次表现的很好，彬彬有礼进退得当，他没有把一切搞砸，波特肯定也会佩服他，他也许已经在他们常去的那家店里给他点好了下午茶的草莓塔和甜茶......一想到波特德拉科就忍不住勾起了嘴角，思绪一度游离天外，奥斯多夫连喊了他两遍后他才回过神，坐直了身带着些歉意地笑到：“抱歉，我有些走神，您刚刚说什么.....”  
“我想知道，马尔福先生星期五的晚上有约吗。”  
德拉科蓦地感觉到有一只大手攀上了他的大腿内侧，极具暗示意味地捏了一下，德拉科被奥斯多夫突然的动作激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他感觉到对方那令人作呕的呼吸喷洒在了他的耳廓处，差点惊恐又愤怒地想要直接跳起大骂这个老东西一顿，但理智让他冷静下来——也许是父亲入狱的影响，德拉科已经能熟练地控制自己的脾气了。  
德拉科摆脱那只手，倏的一下站起来拉开了距离，仍然微笑着答道：“我想这可真是不巧，那一天我已经有约了。”他将茶杯放回茶几上，深呼吸了口气，尽量调整好自己的语气，“我想——如果您有什么要紧的公事的话，随时可以拨打我的电话。”  
奥斯多夫毫不遮掩地用露骨的眼神观察着德拉科刚刚进门前因天气闷热扯了扯领带而露出在外的一小块白净的皮肤，像恨不得整只眼球瞪出来粘在上面一般，德拉科显然也发觉到了，他在心里默默给自己念了好几遍冲动是魔鬼的真理名言，勉强挤出了一个微笑道：“如果司长没有什么要事的话，我先离开了，感谢您的招待——”  
我回去一定要先立刻洗个澡，他的眼神简直像烂泥沼里丑陋的瘌蛤蟆一样恶心。  
德拉科在心里恨恨地咒骂了他一顿，但他不能表现出来，法律司司长已经答应了他提的要求，他接下来只要脱身等待法律司开下来的查阅证明寄到他家就好，现在一切顺利，他可不能搞砸它。  
奥斯多夫显然想叫住他，但德拉科趁他因为肥胖的体型而略显吃力地站起来那一刻迅速拉开门闪了出去，他无暇顾及办公室内奥斯多夫有些气急败坏的嘿声，飞快地跑出了政府的大门，还引起了几个过路职员的好奇回头。  
等终于疾步走到街道尽头的拐角处时德拉科才记得停下来喘口气，他满脸厌恶地拍灰般拍了拍自己的西装，想要拍掉粘在上面的那种恶心的烟味。  
他讨厌烟，但他讲不出理由，可能是因为上学时候曾经被好友布雷斯怂恿着在寝室里抽过一次，但他没吸一口就被呛住了，整个人跪趴在墨绿色的床上，一边猛咳一边恶狠狠地瞪着一旁因为他的滑稽样而笑开花的布雷斯，后来不知道是谁告诉了他的男朋友汤姆·里德尔，他被勒令整整两个星期不准吃甜食，就连一颗柠檬雪宝都不行，那段时间德拉科简直快被诱惑逼疯了，但这是里德尔对他偷偷抽烟的惩罚，要是被他发现嘴巴里有一次甜味晚上就得帮他口一次，比起里德尔惊人的耐力德拉科还宁愿忍住自己的欲望不吃甜食，但里德尔在每次情事过后都会温柔又心疼地亲吻他，他们天鹅羽毛般的双唇紧紧相贴着，像互相舔舐伤口的野兽，里德尔紧紧地用双手搂住德拉科，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，德拉科贪婪地吮吸着里德尔的颈窝，里德尔抽出一只空手抚摸着德拉科耀眼的金发，搂着他腰部的手收的很紧，恨不得将这个他最爱的男孩揉碎融进自己怀里。  
该死——怎么想起里德尔来了，他们已经很多年不见了，自从德拉科毕业那天——也就是知道了自己父亲入狱的背后凶手是里德尔那天，他慌不择路地逃到里德尔的公寓，小心翼翼又故作轻松地向他提出这个问题，但他得到的答案却只是对方的沉默后，他最后那点侥幸也被扯出来狠狠地扔在地上任人践踏。  
后来，他们大吵了一架，然后他被里德尔强迫做了一次一点都不愉快的床事，第二天逃也似地离开了，他只想摆脱掉里德尔，摆脱他那恐怖的控制欲。自那天起他们就再也没见过面，后来他答应了波特的追求，上个月跟他真正公开了关系——波特是在他毕业前一天跟他表白的心意，他还吻了他，但德拉科害怕自己的背叛会遭到里德尔的报复，一直对这份感情模棱两可，直到他和里德尔分手。  
为什么总是想到里德尔——老天，别再想他了德拉科！都已经过去了，他迟早会带着自己的罪恶滚进监狱的。  
德拉科狠狠地咬了一口自己的舌尖，强迫自己甩掉脑海里那些乱七八糟的念头，清醒了一下自己有些晕乎乎的脑袋后抬起手腕看了眼手表，离他去他和波特常去的那家咖啡馆喝下午茶的约定时间只剩下了不到十分钟，德拉科决定抄近路——虽然这意味着他将挤过那条满是流浪猫狗的破败小巷，但他可不想波特等太久。  
事实上，这条小巷长的有点超出了他的想象，还异常狭窄，德拉科不知道自己是不是中暑了，自从他喝完那杯肉桂红茶后就觉得身体有点不对劲，现在腿跟灌了铅似的挪不动路，脑袋昏昏沉沉，连往前迈一步这一看上去很简单的动作都做的吃力。  
德拉科扶着肮脏的石墙，弯下腰粗喘着气，身体内部仿佛烧着一股烈火般燥热难耐，原本他还以为这是因为天气闷热的缘故，直到他后来再迈开一步，突然泄了劲般整个人往前摔倒在地时，他才迟钝地感觉到，那杯茶有问题。  
德拉科的上下眼皮不受控制地打着架，但他强撑起精神，咬咬牙想要使力撑起手肘从地上爬起来，但他失败了——他的四肢像棉花弹软绵绵的，完全用不上力，甚至连动动手指都成了一件费力的事。  
简直是糟糕透了，那杯红茶里肯定添了东西，或许是能让肌肉松弛的药剂，又或许是什么黑市的迷药。  
德拉科胡乱地猜着，无力感使他有些崩溃，倦意浪潮般一阵阵向他袭来，就在他第三次蓄力想要起身时，后方突然传来了一阵不急不缓的脚步声——是朝着他的方向来的，德拉科原本蓄好的力瞬间泄洪般从四面八方逃离他的身体，他整个身子都僵硬在了原地。  
他太熟悉这个脚步声了，在读书的那几年，他无数次欢笑地奔向这个脚步声的主人，他们一起在校园里闲逛，漫步在漫天星辰下，他们在夜空的草坪上接吻，月色温柔地攀上他们的肩膀，脖颈，发尖，在他们的发顶轻盈地打着转。  
德拉科双眼无意识地闭合前最后看见的，是一双一尘不染的黑色皮鞋。


End file.
